


Drabbles themed ‘A Shower’, for TkMn

by Omnicat



Series: 120 Word "Shower" Drabbles [11]
Category: Teknoman
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1) Prologue<br/>2) Timing - Star x Blade<br/>3) Singing In The Rain - Balzac & Marlow<br/>4) Cleansed - Balzac x Rachel<br/>5) Pelting Down - Miles x Angela<br/>6) When Maggie Met Rebin<br/>7) Sisters, Or Not Quite - Gloria x Tina<br/>8) Sibling Rivalry - Nick / Cain x OFC Nr. 0483<br/>9) The Pool - Ringo x Sophie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Nederlands available: [Krabbels met als thema ‘Een Douche’, voor TkMn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449594) by [CattyRosea (Omnicat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea)



#Screech, scree- screeeeech!# _(Translation: ‘Long-Tentacled-Big-Eating-Without-Chewing-Brother, you emanate strongly smelling gasses.’ In other words: ‘You stink, dude!’)_

Long-Tentacled-Big-Eating-Without-Chewing-Brother looked at his fellow Venomoid superiour oddly. #Scree? Screechscree.# _(Translation: ‘So? We all do, all the time.’)_

The Venomoid that spoke first huffed, puffing out his spikes. #Screech!# ( _Translation: ‘Of course we do! We are Venomoids!’)_ Then he deflated. #Scree... screech screech scree.

Screech screech.# _(Translation: ‘But now... we are going to Earth this time, a planet inhabited by humans. We’ll have to work with some of them. Be friendly. And humans apparently have a problem with our bodily odours.’)_

#...Screech.# _(Translation: ‘...that sucks.’)_


	2. Timing

The alarm went off at the same time Tina burst in.   
  
“Star, hurry! There’s a Venomoid attack!”   
  
Star gasped and immediately turned off the water. “I’m on my way!”   
  
Tina nodded and was off again.   
  
_Great,_ Star groused as she darted from her shower stall in search of a towel. _Now I can’t even shower peacefully anymore!_ And to top it all off, she couldn’t find any towels. _Give me a break... This must be a conspiracy._   
  
The door burst open again, Star turned around, an exasperated “I’ll come as soon as I -” on her lips, and in came - Blade.   
  
“Star, there’s -”   
  
They both choked on their words.   
  
_He has a Venomoid’s sense of timing,_ Star thought.


	3. Singing In The Rain

It was raining heavily. The street rats were quick to take this rare opportunity to get a shower. Balzac and Marlow had found themselves a secluded alleyway, where the water came gushing down from the overhanging roofs and no-one could see them.   
  
But Marlow was being too loud.   
  
“What are you doing?” Balzac hissed, running over to his naked, prancing friend. “Someone will hear you!”   
  
“I’m singing in the shower!”   
  
“It’s dangerous!” Balzac pleaded. But his friend stuck out his tongue and kept singing, splashing around excitedly.   
  
Balzac tugged at his hair in frustration as he watched Marlow fool around carelessly. But Marlow’s childish joy was contagious. For as long as the rain lasted, they forgot about the streets nightmares.


	4. Cleansed

Showering at Rachel’s farm was special. It was done outside, behind a curtain at the back of the house. Or, on colder days, in a big tub in the shed.   
  
Balzac was enjoying the former. It brought about memories and new feelings alike. He thought of his friend Marlow, the good times they’d shared, and the bad. With the water, Balzac felt the haunting quality of his remembrances was away, a little more every time. It made room for a grey-eyed angel, sent from above to cleanse him.   
  
Her kindness showed in the fertile grounds, rich crops, Rick’s vibrant eyes and, recently, as the light in Balzac’s darkened heart. He had lost everything. Rachel gave him a new, clean future.


	5. Pelting Down

Angela lay staring at the ceiling in a cold bed as the rain pelted down. It made her think of Miles.   
  
She closed her eyes to the emptiness of his side of the bed and pictured her stubborn, righteous husband. His thick hair, the scar that marred his worn face, his voice as he sang _Bold Soldier Boy_ , his calloused, gentle hands and the smile he saved just for her.   
  
She remembered their first meeting, how they’d been surprised by the rain and had run home side by side, huddled under the jacked he’d used to shield them. And she imagined him ducked behind a crumbling wall to escape a shower of bullets, hurt, bleeding.   
  
Thunder clapped, and Angela cried. 


	6. When Maggie Met Rebin

In Tekkaman Blade, Rebin undressed and stepped into the shower. In Teknoman, Maggie undressed and stepped into the same shower. They were separated by the Powers of Adaptation, so they never met, though they often independently acted simultaneously.   
  
At least, they hadn’t met yet... A plot-bunny emerged.   
  
They both turned around to grab the shampoo, and bumped into each other. They stared at each other’s - their own - faces, realised there was no mirror, and screamed, backing away. But the trouble really started when they looked down at each other.   
  
No, wait, correction: the trouble didn’t really start until Star and Aki heard the screaming, flung open the shower doors, and Maggie and Rebin fled into the wrong version.


	7. Sisters, Or Not Quite

Gloria left the food and refreshments to Thork, and showed her youngest guest around. Elysian Fields was surprisingly modern. Highly pleasant, luxurious bathrooms accompanied all the bedrooms.   
  
“I don’t know how to thank you, Gloria!” Tina said, spinning around to face her hostess. “There’s no need to, darling.” Gloria replied earnestly. She took Tina’s hands in her own and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to the other girl’s lips. Tina gasped, but Gloria didn’t blink an eye. “Your precense here brings me more joy than thanks could. Would you like me to help you undress? I always enjoy Thork’s help, but you don’t have anyone.”   
  
Tina blushed to the roots of her hair and barely managed to stammer “No thanks.”


	8. Sibling Rivalry

The Carter twins emerged from the sea, laughing and dripping wet. Cain hushed Nick, snuck up on the sunbathing Shara, and shook his head wildly, sprinkling her with cold drops and making her shriek. Nick dragged Cain towards the showers, out of the reach of Shara’s bottle of sun lotion.   
  
As they washed the salt off, a pretty girl walked by, covertly looking them both up and down as she passed. She blushed as Nick winked at her.   
  
“I saw her first.” Cain hissed.   
  
“Nuh-uh.” Nick glared at his twin and suddenly sped off, yelling: “Hey, wai-”   
  
Cain tackled him and used his momentum to run on, but Nick grabbed his ankle. When they looked up, the girl was gone.


	9. The Pool

Richard had lost count of how often he had asked Sophie over to swim in the pool behind the house, and had been answered “No.” It was disappointing, but as she otherwise didn’t object to coming to his house or going to the local pool with him, it didn’t hurt his blossoming feelings for her.   
  
It just confused him. He had begged her, literally on his knees, but to no avail. Eventually, he pushed her into the pool fully clothed and demanded she’d stay. Surprisingly, she complied, and though it was awkward at first, they had fun.   
  
As they showered that evening, she explained: “I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to restrain myself in private.”   
  
And she kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
